tycoon_onlinefandomcom-20200213-history
5.5 Staff
All buildings require staff assigned to them to function toward their maximal potential. Staff assigned to factories generate production points. Staff assigned to shops generate sale points and staff assigned to offices generate service points. Employees assigned to buildings not yet constructed generate construction points. Hiring and firing staff Hiring Employees 233 Number of people on the list equals the actual number of staff listed on the Unemployed Staff page. You can hire any of these employees, if you haven't already hired more than your daily maximum. In the above example, 160. Number of suspended employees these staff are not currently available for hire but will be at some point in the next few hours. They have either been fired or their company has gone bankrupt. In the above example, 73. Total number of unemployed staff the sum of the number of employees on the list and the suspended employees. In the above example, 233. Whenever the total number of unemployed staff falls below 200, the server randomly generates an additional 100 new staff at the beginning of the next 10 minute interval. If the number of people on the list falls below 20, the server will generate additional staff at the start of the next 10 minute interval. To hire a person, click his name and click the "Hire" button at the end of his profile. When doing this, you make an order for the employee (read more about orders in the "Orders" help file). Every time you hire a person, you pay a fee of 100 iKr. If your order does not go through, this money is refunded to you. If your order for an employee goes through, the person appears on your list of employees marked as stationed at the head office. Employees assigned to the head office have nothing to do. To assign them to a building, enter their profile, choose the building on the drop down menu, and confirm. Whenever you move an employee, you have to pay salary for the entire hour that they spend in both the building they were moved from and the building they were moved to. You may hire a maximum of 15 employees each day. }} Firing If you want to get rid of employees, you may fire them, or "Terminate" them. Only employees assigned to your head office may be fired, so you may have to move your employee before firing him or her. Next, enter the employee's profile and find the "Fire" button at the end of it. Click it and confirm. When firing someone, you have to pay a compensatory fee to him or her. When you hire people, you sign a contract entitling the employee to an amount of 500 iKr if you fire them. This amount decreases by 5% every midnight and when firing an employee, you pay the remaining amount of this sum. You also have to pay the salary that the employee has earned since the last time you paid salaries. When you fire an employee, the salary that he or she has accumulated is paid from the salary account, while the compensatory fee comes from your savings, so be sure to have enough money in your savings to fire your employee! If you fire a member of staff and do not have enough ikr in your salary account the missing amount will be taken from your savings account plus a 25% handling fee, however the rest of your staff remain loyal and unaffected by this so dissatisfaction will not rise like it would if you did not have enough for the normal salary payment. Fired employees reappear on the list of unemployed people 5-10 hours after being fired. Professions All employees have a profession. They do this job better than other jobs. Note that while staff have specific jobs that they are trained for, they can carry out any job you set them to. Both an oil driller and a farmer could work in a wheat field, but only the farmer would reach his or her maximal potential when working in the building that he or she is trained for. Staff Training You can send an employee to training so that he or she can learn a new profession. Training costs 2,000 iKr and takes 24 hours to complete. If you start training then realize you need the staff member elsewhere you can stop the training but do not get a refund. *Training takes 1 day to complete *Training costs 2000 iKr per employee *Training will change an employee's profession to whatever you choose when you sign the employee up for training *Training will give +1 knowledge and +1 motivation upon completion of training *The employee will lose the experience points they have gained (the pink part of the red bar) *Employees in training cannot be fired *Employees in training will not go absent *You can take an employee out of training, but you lose what you paid for the training and the employee will keep their profession. Below follows a list of all professions in Tycoon Online and the buildings in which they are these are the most productive. *Baker: Bakery *Brewery worker: Brewery *Builder: Any building under construction *Butcher: Slaughterhouse *Carpenter: Carpentry *Clothes shop assistant: Clothes shop *Cotton harvester: Cotton field *Doctor: Clinic *Driver: Any vehicle *Farmer: Wheat field *Fish gutter: Harbor *Fisherman: Fishing fleet *Furniture seller: Furniture shop *Gas seller: Gas Station *Graphic artist: Advertisement agency *Grocer: Grocery store *Hotel Manager: Hotel (Not Applicable to US Version) *Journalist: Newspaper printing press *Kiosk assistant: Kiosk *Mechanic: Auto Repair Shop (US Version only) *Liquor sales clerk: Liquor shop *Miller: Flour mill *Oil driller: Oil drill *Painter: Painter shop *Paper extractor: Paper factory *Pig farmer: Pig farm *Plastic extruder: Plastic factory *Refinery worker: Refinery *Sawmill worker: Sawmill *Spinner: Cotton mill *Stone extractor: Quarry *Stone refiner: Stone chopping house *Stone seller: Stone shop *Tailor: Tailor workshop *Toy manufacturer: Toy factory *Toy seller: Toy store *Woodcutter: Forest My staff The "Staff" page lists all your current employees. You can view and sort them by their professions, what buildings they are in, their salaries, their status, and their statistics (attribute, profession and production points). *Improving staff points While employees are working they will slowly increase the production points they can generate. Every 6.6 to 18.3 hours there is a 50% chance an employee will gain 1 to 5 point(s); If they are in the wrong profession, the gain will always be to attribute points, but while working in their correct profession; the gain could be to profession points or attribute points. Staff statistics *Attribute points Each employee has 5 attributes. These are Health, Experience, Motivation, Strength, and Knowledge. An employee's attribute points can vary from 1 to a maximum of 100. The number displayed as attribute points is the average of these five statistics. When you have staff assigned to buildings, they will gradually increase their attribute points as they become more experienced, stronger, etc. *Profession points Profession points is actually how much (in percent) an employee's potential productivity increases when performing his or her profession. When you let employees work in the buildings they are trained for, they gradually increase their profession points. *Production points Production points are the statistic used when employees work in the buildings they are trained to work in. For instance, fishermen who work on fishing fleets use their production points instead of their attribute points. A fisherman working in a flour mill, however, would use his attribute points. Production points = Attribute points + (Attribute points * Profession points / 100) *Age How old an employee is. The age of employees varies from 20 to 60. Age does not affect an employee's performance or probability of going absent. *Salary demand Employees' salary demand determines how much you have to pay them for their work. Salary demands vary between 75% and 125%. Employees demanding below 100%, demands less than basic salary. Employees with demands above 100% demands more than the basic salary (see "Salary" below). *Reliability The reliability of employees determines how prone they are to go absent when they are dissatisfied with their jobs (see "Dissatisfaction" below). The reliability of employees varies between 50% and 99%. *Driver's license Whether or not the employee has a driver's license enabling him to conduct a vehicle. A small picture of a car will show next to the name of each driver you employ Salaries All employees demand to be paid for their work. After all, they have expenses and families to provide for too! To view an employee's salary demands when performing a specific type of work, view his or her profile and click the "Calculation of salary" link. Salary is accumulated in advance for every hour an employee works. For instance, if you assign an employee to a wheat field at 10:20, you pay a full hour salary to the employee. At 11:00, you pay another hour salary and at 12:00 yet another hour salary. The minimum salary demand that an employee can have is 1 iKr per hour. Hourly salary for an employee depends on what building an employee works in. In general, the formula for calculating hourly salary is: hourlySalary = round( round( round( attributePoints * 6 * price / 100 ) * salaryDemand / 100 ) / 20 ) *Factories and shops In factories and shops, the price is the market price of the good being produced or sold. For shops selling more than one type of good, the average of the two prices is used. *Office - In Sweden offices, the price is the market price of the service being offered divided by 10. - In US offices, it uses the price of the current job divided by 10, or if the office has no jobs then it is based on the office asking price divided by 10. *Constructing a building While a building is under construction, a fixed value of 25 is used in place of the price. *Conducting a vehicle When conducting a vehicle, a fixed value of 25 is used in place of the price. *Idle in the head office The hourly salary when idle in the head office is always 2 iKr. *Being absent The hourly salary when being absent is calculated normally depending on which building the employee is assigned to. Absent workers should be assigned to the head office. Social fees You have to pay social fees for your staff. This fee is 2% of the total salary you pay per employee. For instance, if you have one employee, you pay but 2% social fees. If you have 20 employees, you pay 40% social fees. This is to make it easier to manage a small, just founded company than a big one. The point of social fees is to increase the general difficulty of Tycoon Online. The salary account Salary payments are made automatically and deducted from a special salary account. To deposit money to the salary account, you enter the "Staff" page and click the "Salary" link. Upon founding a company, 2 500 iKr is deposited to your salary account automatically. If there is not enough money on the account when salaries are paid, the money lacked is taken from your savings account along with a 25% penalty. Staff dissatisfaction will go up at the following midnight (game time) by 20%. If there is not enough money in your savings account to cover the lack of money, you will be hit by a negative savings penalty, which results in a large loss of CV and an additional 50% dissatisfaction jump. For example, if you have 1000 iKr in your salary account and 1500 iKr is due, you will have 500 iKr taken from your savings account in addition to a 25% penalty of 100 iKr (600 iKr total). You will also face a jump in staff dissatisfaction of 20%, which will occur on the midnight following the salary payment. Continuing the same example, if you had no money in your savings account, this would leave you with -600 iKr savings. If your savings is still negative when negative savings penalties are assessed, you will lose company value and face an additional dissatisfaction penalty. See 3.3_Savings. Recommendation: Schedule your salary payments at a time of day where you will have plenty of time to react before a negative savings penalty kicks in. Warning: The one-two punch of missing a salary payment, which leads to negative savings, which leads to a huge CV penalty, is a very common cause of sudden bankruptcy, even in companies that appear to be doing well. Do not neglect your salary account! The salary page displays how much money you have on your salary account as well as how much you currently owe your employees. Salaries are paid once a week, and have to be paid within a set deadline. You can move the date of payment three days back or forward, as long as it does not cross the payment deadline. Dissatisfaction Employees need to be motivated for work. Dissatisfied staff are more prone to fall ill or simply go absent without notice. Dissatisfaction is a percentage that can vary from 1% to 100%. Several events affect the dissatisfaction in your company, and the change in dissatisfaction happens at midnight: *Every midnight Dissatisfaction increases by 1% every night. This cannot be prevented. *Warehouse capacity fine Being penalised for exceeding your warehouse capacity results in a dissatisfaction increase of 20%. Dissatisfaction increases by 20% no matter how many hours you exceed your capacity. *Penalty for lacking money on salary account Being penalised for lacking money on the salary account results in a 20% dissatisfaction increase. This only applies when you did not have enough money in the account for your main salary payment. If you terminate an employee and did not have enough iKr in the salary account then you will not affect the satisfaction of other staff. *Compensating negative balance with company value Compensating negative assets with company value increases dissatisfaction by 50%. Absence Sometimes your employees go absent for different reasons. When this happens, they leave their jobs and stop functioning in the buildings they are assigned to. When this happens, the best thing to do, is move the absent employee to the head office and replace him or her with another employee. It is a smart move to always have a few available employees that can step in whenever someone goes absent. The time that an employee goes absent varies between 5 to 120 hours. Employees do not go absent when constructing buildings, and never within the first 72 hours after being employed. Absence depends on the reliability of your employees and the dissatisfaction among your company's staff. Every 12th hour an employee has stayed in your employment, the server generates a random number between 0 and 100. If the value generated is below the company dissatisfaction percentage, a new random number between 0 and 100 is generated. If this number is above the reliability of the employee in question, the employee goes absent. Thus, low company dissatisfaction and high employee reliability lowers the risk of staff going absent. An absent employee may not be fired. Employees do not have to be assigned to a building to go absent. Absence prevention measures To motivate your employees and decrease company dissatisfaction, you can take several special measures. Each measure may only be taken once a week. When carrying out such an absence prevention measure, dissatisfaction decreases instantly. You can also reduce upcoming dissatisfaction penalties before they take effect at midnight. Any points remaining after decreasing current dissatisfaction to 1 will be applied to reduce upcoming dissatisfaction penalties. It only affects dissatisfaction penalties that have already been accrued at the time. Dissatisfaction will still increase by a minimum of 1 per day. If you get a new penalty, it will be fully applied the next day (unless you make them happy again). Absence prevention measures cost a set amount of money per employee you have. The price of the different measures depends on how much they decrease dissatisfaction. The more the dissatisfaction is decreased, the more expensive the measure is. Hint: Absence may be controlled if you learn to avoid the events that increases the dissatisfaction among your employees. The key to a low dissatisfaction is not many absence prevention measures, but thorough control of your company! Staff